


Incredulity

by TKWolf45



Series: My Flashfictions [2]
Category: UTAU, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Do Not Repost to Other Sites, Do not repost, INCLUDING THE BAD STUFF, M/M, Other, REFERENCES TO SIMPLE, SO IF YOU'VE READ THE SIMPLE SERIES UP TO CHAPTER 44 OF BOOK 2, Simple Series inspired, Vague References to Violence, flabbergasted, flashfic, not canon to Simple, uncorrupt!nightmare, you'll know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKWolf45/pseuds/TKWolf45
Summary: On tumblr, I mentioned wanting to write a flashfic. @rainbowninja00 prompted: "uncorrupted nightmare reacting to what corrupt nightmare is doing to the simple poly."Here it is~!
Relationships: None
Series: My Flashfictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313783
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Incredulity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowninja00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowninja00/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Was Never That Simple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257321) by [Golden_Au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/pseuds/Golden_Au), [TKWolf45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKWolf45/pseuds/TKWolf45). 



> "Nightmare" = Uncorrupted!Nightmare, the one who hasn't eaten the apple 
> 
> "Simple!Mare" = Nightmare from the Simple series, the one who has eaten the apple
> 
> **Not Canon to Simple!**

One thing was for certain. Amidst all the strange things he’d experienced in the multiverse, Nightmare was not prepared to have a fever dream of what he could turn into should he devour the bad apple. The… well, he hesitated to call his experience a ‘nightmare’, because wasn’t he the lord of that realm? Either way, it seemed to last for _months._ The plans, the cruelty, the raw _power._ Albeit, the power was tempting. So incredibly tempting… But… 

So many innocent lives. So many poisoned moments. So many new scars that Nightmare didn’t think was entirely… needed. Wasn’t it enough to absorb the bad that occurred throughout the worlds? After all, a Nightmare’s job was to help take the negativity of others away so they can more fully enjoy the good. Maybe adopt some stray Sanses whose worlds turned against them, and who haven’t yet been saved by the Stars. Those with severe, nearly uncontrollable negativity supposed to come to _him_ for relief. So why is this alternate version of himself willingly causing _more_ harm? 

He tried to find forgiveness in himself. A way to not blame the Nightmare of the SimpleVerse too much. After all, most Nightmares had a sort of… falling out in their Dreamtale AUs, like he did. Several couldn’t live with the world anymore and bit the apple. But Simple!Mare simply _devoured_ it. 

And to take it out relentlessly on those four? Nightmare wasn’t sure, but they were married right? …ah, he remembered now. Simple!Mare took their rings. Kind of a strange thing to do… Perhaps not the strangest, and definitely not the worst, of things he’s done, just… off. Slightly. It was almost like he had a grudge against them. But Nightmare didn’t get it. What grudge would Simple!Mare have? Against which one? And why take it out on whoever it is now instead of at the beginning? 

Something was tickling Nightmare’s mind. This all started after Simple’s Dream started dating the four husbands right? Nah…. No, Simple!Mare wouldn’t- it couldn’t be because of Dream. If it had, Simple!Mare could’ve easily taken care of ‘the problem’ at the beginning. Perhaps Dream trying to join that poly is what finally triggered him? Oh but why would that make sense…? 

And now, when Simple!Mare was mentioning these ‘Trimordial’ things. It didn’t make sense. _None_ of the other many multiverses had anything like it. It made Nightmare quite uneasy. Simple!Mare already had far too much power. Did he want to corrupt these Primordials? 

“Unless…” he muttered to himself. “He’s-”

“I’m what, other me?” 

Whirling around, Nightmare’s purple lights met the single, green orb of the corrupted lord himself. “Oh-!” Fuck! 

Chuckling lowly, Simple!Mare sent a charming smile, eyelight glowing brighter. “You seem to be getting a little too close to the truth. And I can’t have you messing up my plans.” That green nearly covered the room with how intense it was as Simple!Mare took another step forward, “So why don’t you…. _sleep_ for a bit? Perhaps… _an eternity?”_

_No…!_ An eternity was much too long, and he had other things to do…! What felt like claws or tendrils or ropes dragged at the edges of his mind, quickly clouding his vision in a murky green fog. _No, I’m not done…!_ He protested, mouth opening slightly with nothing coming out. Did his body always feel this heavy…? 

The world tilted, and he collapsed weakly against the floor. Distantly, he felt a hand on the back of his neck, squeezing tightly, as words murmured against his skull, “Good **night.** ” 

If he were more awake, he probably would’ve scowled at the pun.


End file.
